Moon-lit Walk
by CloudTrueSoldier
Summary: Well, you'll have to read and then you can make your own summary if you want to :P


The storm clouds showed no sign of receeding back into the night, but rather approached ever so quietly and quickly. The omnious glow the moon casted as it shown through the clouds, disappearing and reappearing time and again. A bright shadow one moment, gone the next. Suddenly the same shadow, but this time illuminated by a bolt of lightning.  
  
The air cracked and a rolling clap of noise fell through the hills, thundering istelf upon the ears of a man. He stood there, transfixed by the silver glow in the sky. He watched as it came and went. Completely still.  
  
His mind wasn't with his body. It was in the past. Trapped there, as if time itself had left him behind. His eyes glew earily in the darkness of night. He closed them for a moment, trying to forget the thoughts.  
  
The memories.  
  
The dreaded memories.  
  
A sword one moment. Blood the next. So much blood. Staining the beautiful Planet. Staining the victims now tattered clothes. The sword was stabbed into victim after victim. Human life being drained from body after body. Souls, one by one, returning to the Lifestream before Lifestream was ready.  
  
The souls were lost in Limbo. The eternal nothingness. Perhaps worse than Hell itself. Perhaps it was Hell. But Limbo was known only to the glowing eyes that pierced the dark night. The eyes seemed to watch as each new victim fell away from the Lifestream and into Limbo.   
  
Perhaps someday the Lifestream would understand Limbo, and perhaps it would retrieve its lost souls. Perhaps it wouldn't. Perhaps it would never understand. But it would not matter, to the souls in Limbo they had already spent countless numbers of infinity wasting away into the nothingness that had surrounded them for all that time.  
  
While only a second past on the plain that the eyes floated above an entire eternity passed away in Limbo. The eyes disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared. A drop of water had hit one and cause both to blink.  
  
A hand was quickly risen and wiped away the escaping water that now ran down the side of his cheek. In his eyes he saw it as more spilled blood. The rain. Blood. The stream. Blood. The tears the smaller girl had cried. Blood. The water that he drank to sustain his very own life. Blood.  
  
HIs past haunted him without ever resting for a second. His hair ruffled as the wind picked up. But he continued staring, resisting to blink as another drop splashed into his eye, and another flash of lightning and crack of thunder went off only a few yards away.  
  
He thought back to one imparticular. The flower girl. She was in Limbo. But not quite. Somewhat there, yet somewhat not. For an ancient could never truely reach Limbo. The Lifestream somehow prevented it at the last moment. Yet the flower girl knew that the Lifestream was weakening again. The Planet was dieing. And then she and all the souls the Lifestream contained would be sucked into Limbo for an infininte amount of eternities.  
  
Yet the Mako eyes began to glow even brighter in the field. His thoughts kept retreating to the Flower girl. He wondered again why he had killed her. Perhaps something else had compelled him to. He wasn't sure. The momemory was so old. So distored.  
  
He began to walk again. His eyes were always transfixed upon the moom. He had heard stories that the moon was the gateway to Limbo. He had also heard that the Lifestream had no power there, no control, no life.  
  
The man saw a figure standing in front of a house. His house. His wife. Her hands were on her hips, and he already knew she was worried about him.  
  
A day never goes by where I wonder why she married me. And why she forgived me. The man thought quietly to himself. He approached the female slowly, her figure still as perfect as it had been so long ago.  
  
"Hello Tifa." He murmured quietly, taking his wife in his arms.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked immediatly, dragging the man inside and taking off his black rain coat.  
  
"I was thinking." His quiet voice was barely audible over the pounding of the rain on the rough.  
  
"About her again?" He nodded. "You know there was nothing you could have done."  
  
"I could have spared her life." He said, his voice growing somewhat louder. "I could have stopped myself from stabbing her through the chest." He close his eyes and he relived the moment, for the first time in a long time. He felt like he was there, stabbing his giant sword through her chest. And then watching. Watching as she fell lifeless.  
  
"You had no choice."  
  
"I had a choice."  
  
"She would have stopped us from saving the world."  
  
He kept quiet and nodded solemly.  
  
"Good, now come get some hot chocolate or something." She threw a blanket around him and hurried him into the living room by the fire.  
  
A small child ran by. "Hello daddy."  
  
"Cloud, what are you doing awake so late?" The man asked again.  
  
"I couldn't get to sweep with the rain pouring so hard." The small child held what looked to be an aircraft in one hand.  
  
"And I suppose you took advantage of this and started playing with your toys?"  
  
The child quickly brought the occupied hand behind his back. "Run along Cloud, go back to bed."  
  
"Yes daddy." The child ran off towards his room, and the rain suddenly began to pound a little softer.  
  
"Do you really think we should have named him after Cloud?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yes. I believe he deserved as much."  
  
"I just don't know any more Zack, I just don't know." She fell into the man's arms. HIs black spikey hair drooping slight and the gray tips dripped with moisture.  
  
  
~~~~*****~~~~FIN~~~~*****~~~~  
  
  
Author's Notes and Ramble and other stuff...and see, I started rambling already!  
  
Anyway, I know this story is strange. But, I guess if you really want to know what's going on it is this: The Lifestream stopped the Meteor, but the shockwave of power blasted the Highwind back, sending it crashing into a cliff. The only surivor was Tifa. And she was rescued by Zack, who happened to be revived by a group of Shinra scientist that had studied under HOjo.   
  
Zack nurtured Tifa back to health and began having memories implanted into his head by the Shinra scientist. Obviously they hadn't just picked up Hojo's smarts, but his nastiness as well. So anyway, they made Zack believe that he had killed Aeris because she was trying to help Meteor on its way with the black materia. They implanted memories of Zack spying on Aeris and Sephiroth planning together, trying to send everyone to Limbo and open up a direct Portal to the Promised Land in the process.  
  
After a while Tifa started to believe Zack because he was so sure of himself, and later thought of her own memories as mere dreams. However the Lifestream was contaminated by a Shinra experiment gone bad and the weather on the Planet went to Hell. But during the experiment Shinra actually travelled to the rumored, yet not proven, Limbo, and then proceeded to implant memories of people telling Zack about Limbo.  
  
Pretty soon from the small seed they planted in Zack, the entire Planet believed they were going to end up in Limbo. And that's where Shinra said that they offered a way out of Limbo and into the Promised Land. Shinra employees quickly became extremely wealthy and began work on a space shuttle to escape the Planet before the Final Day. However, they were stopped by rioters fearing that Shinra had tricked them once again, and the entire Planet died.  
  
However, fear not, the story has a happy ending. Lifestream adapted and proceeded to take all the lost souls out of Limbo, leaving only those that belonged their.   
  
Finally, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Aeris, and the whole rest of the group was reunited. Lifestream quickly sorted out everyone's memories and all was remembered correctly as LIfestream embbeded itself upon a new, and uninhabited world.  
  
The souls that it had retrieved from Limbo were ressurected to begin anew upon new soil. And thus our story ends. And another begins. 


End file.
